1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bushing assembly for an air suspension assembly, and more particularly to a bushing assembly for a strut type air suspension provided with a main air chamber and an auxiliary air chamber and used for an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A strut type air suspension has been proposed in which a main air chamber and an auxiliary air chamber formed to surround a shock absorber are filled with compressed air to constitute an air spring and the spring constant is varied by affording and shutting off communication between the main air chamber and the auxiliary air chamber by a valve body.